La grande mesaventure de Margaret Black
by Margaret Black S
Summary: Margaret Black, jeune fille intelligente, rentre a Poudlard, lors des vacances de noël , elle disparaît. Résumé un peu léger. Présence de yaoi et Yuri dans les chapitre a venir. rating M pour être sur. Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Severus/OC, Hermione/Pansy. Ron sera assez absent dans cet fiction et Ginny que je hait, on va dire qu'elle est morte.
1. Prologue

disclaimer: m'appartient juste le noms et le personnage principale Margaret, sinon tout a J.K Rowling.

* * *

Margaret Black a l'air d'une jeune fille tout a fait normale elle est intelligente, courageuse, un peu manipulatrice mais en vérité c'est une sorcière de la grandes famille des Black, elle a frère jumeau, Sirius, elle vit avec ses parents et ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle rentre a Poudlard avec Sirius elle va aller a Serpentard elle en est sur toutes sa familles y va depuis plusieurs génération.

Dans le train elle se rappelle avoir été dans le même wagon qu'une miss-je-sais-tout née-Moldue,un garçon mystérieux au cheveux châtain clair qui avait l'air de penser qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi nous,le fils Potter, Bella avait raison il est magnifique pour un garçon de son age,et enfin Severus Snape fils de Eileen Prince,sont père est contre la magie et il connaît déjà la miss-je-sais-tout elle l'aime beaucoup même si Sirius se moque de lui elle a put parler avec lui de potion car il en a jamais vue ni fait, alors qu'elle elle a grandit dans les chaudrons, elle lui a montré quelque fiole, on a pas le droit d'en amener normalement mais elle fait exception à la règles, elle aide l'infirmière pour les potions depuis ses huit ans, elle dit que ses potion son toujours parfaites, la c'est une fiole de potion tue-loup elle se demandes encore pourquoi l'infirmière en a besoin mais elle est assez facile a réaliser.

Ils sont enfin arriver, une dame toute jeune arrive, elle se présente professeur McGonagall prof de Métamorphose, dommage Margaret n'aime pas du tout cette matière. Sirius commence déjà a faire le rebelle il arrête pas de dire qu'il va être Gryffondor et elle aussi commence a doutait . Elle nous fais rentrer dans la grandes salle, tout les autres élèves se demandes se qui va se passer,mais elle elle le sais, dans l'ordre alphabétique elle appelle les élèves elle place un chapeau sur leur tète et il te dit la maison dans laquelle tu est affecter.

Le professeur l'appelle, elle s'assoit calmement, le professeur pose le chapeau sur sa tête et Margaret entends: «Une jeune fille passionnantes je n'ai jamais vue une sorcières aussi puissantes et tu n'est pas la seule maître de ton corps cette fille en toi qui-est-elle ?

Alicia c'est un reine Vampire elle avait besoin d'un corps le sien mourait mes parents lui on proposer le mien en échanges de pouvoir pour toutes les génération a venir.

Tu ira a Gryffondor jeune fille ton avenir est la-bas.

Je ne veux pas mes parents veulent que je sois Serpentard et …

Mais toi que veux-tu? GRYFFONDOR s'écria le Choixpeau sans que je puissent répondre.»

Sirius la regarda sidérer, les Gryffondor aussi,ses cousines eurent l'air de vouloir l'étriper. Comme il l'avait prédit Sirius deux minute après elle se retrouva a Gryffondor, bizarre les jumeau Black Gryffon on le lui aurait dit elle ne l'aurait pas crue mais bon elle respecte le Choixpeau et ses décision.

Les premier vacances commence elle rentrait chez elle, elle quittait le salles communes des Serpentard la veille, Sev voulait lui parler a la rentrer il arrêtait pas de lui répétait. Elle prit le train et prenait le chemin de sa maison avec Sirius .

Quand je suis rentrer chez moi mes parents nous on frapper mais au moment ou ma mère allait lui donner le dernier coup je transplanait. Elle n'était pas sensée connaître se sort elle ne savait même pas comment mais elle avait fait.

Plus personne ne vit Margaret Black pendant vingt sept ans .

* * *

Alors je tiens a dire avant que l'on m'accuse de plagiat qu'il y a un blog et un pour cet fiction.

maintenant vous pouvez commentez en toute conscience que c'est mon moi de 12 ans a l'époque qui a écrit cet fiction sur son téléphone portable. je l'avais arrêter mais je la reprend mais je la posterais uniquement ici sa fais moins de suite a écrire.

Rewiew please.


	2. Retour mouvementée a Poudlard

Tout est a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Pdv normal :**

Alicia Brown venait de quittait le bureau Dumbledore actuel directeur de Poudlard et elle venait d'être accepter comme professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avancé pour les septième années et quelque redoublant avec Rémus Lupin.

Le directeur devait la présentée a tout le monde pendant le déjeuner et elle était stresser elle avait peur que les autres puissent la reconnaître car personne ne savait réellement qui elle était a part le directeur et il lui cacher quelque chose mais quoi elle se le demande.

Au début du repas elle se présenta a tous et personne ne la reconnue ce qui était normal elle devrait avoir trente huit ans pas vingt. Elle aurait parier que Lily serait devenue Professeur comme elle le disait souvent, puis elle aperçue des yeux émeraudes et une tignasse brune en batailles c'était leur fils elle n'en doutait pas une secondes alors elle demanda a Rémus « c'est qui lui ?» en le pointant du doigt « le sauveur » . Elle partit donc se renseigner a la bibliothèque, ou elle lu des livres comme :

_Dix-huit ans et sauveur du monde sorcier._

_Voldemort contre Potter._

_Biographie d' Harry Potter._

Elle appris que Lily et James étaient mort sauvant Harry que l'été dernier il avait battu Tom Jedusor. Elle appris aussi la mort de son frère Sirius qui était tomber derrière le voile. Les larmes lui montèrent d'un coup elle partit en courant vers le bureau du directeur.

« Comment avez vous pu me cacher la mort de mon frère et de mes amis ?

Margaret vous avez disparus pendant dix neuf ans.

J'étais enfermée par Voldemort le sort c'est arrêter qu'a sa mort.

Et les huit autres années ?

Rémus m'a cacher pendant cinq ans mais quand Sirius a quitter la maison de mes parents il c'est installer chez lui du coup je suis aller dans le monde moldu ou les mangemort mon trouver et enfermée dans la faille spatio-temporelle inaltérable par le temps.

Essayer de vivre dans ce temps prévenait les gens qui vous reste de votre retour Harry est votre filleul parler avec lui apprenez a le connaître parlez avec Severus de potion, aidez le dans ses recherches, vous êtes meilleure que lui malgré vous vingt ans de retard sur la recherche, je vous offres un laboratoires et une chambres dans les cachots.

* * *

**Pdv Alicia/Margaret :**

Je me rappelle que malgré que je sois Gryffondor j'adorais aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec Severus et que les cachot était sa salle de jeu.

je me dirigeait vers la salle commune Gryffondor ou je vis Hermione la meilleur amie de Harry.

Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose pouvait vous me suivre.

Oui professeur Brown.

On se dirigea vers la salle sur demande ce qui stupéfia Hermione on entra et deux fauteuils et un table avec du thé et des petit gâteau apparurent devant nous. Je m'assit lui proposant l'autre fauteuil et pris une tasse de thé sans sucre.

C'est comme que le thé doit se boire en tout cas c'est comme sa que je le préfère.

On croirait entendre Draco Malefoy, enfin le Draco de avant le guerre.

Malefoy comme Lucius Malefoy ?

Oui c'est son fils, bon vous vouliez me parlez ?

J'ai un secret a vous dévoiler savez vous ce qu'est un gardien du secret ?

Le gardien du secret est la personne responsable d'un secret sous couvert du sortilège de Fidelitas. Un Gardien a généralement pour but de protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Je vois que vous vous connaissait en sortilège, alors je peux ?

Oui vous pouvez.

Je sortis ma baguette formula le sort avant de tout lui raconter, mes frères, mes parent, ma disparition, ma cachette, mon emprisonnement par Voldemort, ma libération, la confusion, le retour a Poudlard sur un faux nom, comment j'ai appris la morts de mes proches, ma conversation avec le directeur.

Je suis désolé que vous ayez appris la mort de Sirius, mais je dois vous dire que Regulus et vos parent sont mort ainsi que Bellatrix qui a tue Sirius. Par contre Andromeda et sa fille Nymphadora elle sont en vit et elle est même marié a Rémus et on un enfant,Ted je crois.

Qui est Nymphadora ?

La fille d'Andromeda et Ted Tonks.

Je ne connaît pas de Tonks c'est un née-Moldue ?

Non c'est un Moldue, Andromeda a été renié pour l'avoir épouser il est mort dans la guerre.

Elle a épouser un Moldue sa lui ressemble bien j'aimerais bien la revoir ainsi que Narcissa je les aimais beaucoup.

Narcissa a été gracié car elle a protégé Harry et son fils.

Sont fils ?

Draco Malefoy, elle a épouser Lucius qui lu est a Azkaban.

Merci mais sa va être l'heure du couvre feu aller dans vos dortoir.

On se dirigea vers la sortis on se sépara a l'intersection et j'allais vers les cachot.

* * *

Rewiew s'il vous plait et soyez cléments je les ecrit il y a quatre ans sur mon telephone portable.


	3. Severus, mon Severus

Salut la compagnie, comme a chaque début je tiens a préciser que les chefs d'oeuvre Harry Potter appartient a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**P.O.V Alicia/Margaret:**

J'avais toujours aimais le cachots c'étais notre endroit à Severus et à moi quand nous nous voyons en secret, car une Gryffondor ne traîne pas avec un Serpentard.

Pourquoi les cachots, parce que les cachots son pour moi un endroit accueillant et chaleureux. Pas dans le confort de l'endroit, non dans ce silence bienfaisant qui nous entourait. à l'époque c'est tous ce que je chercher un peu de calme celui que je n'avais pas chez moi avec ma famille sur le dos, celui que je n'avais pas a la tour Gryffondor ou dispute d'enfant régnais en maître, ni même a la bibliothèque ou même le chuchotement des Poufsouffle m'irritée. Nous passions alors des heures Severus et moi a ce regarder dans le blancs des yeux, quelques fois nous testions de potion de ma réserve sur Grimaces, mon rat, et en écrivions les effet, les ingrédient leurs utilité dans la potions sans jamais rompre ce silence. Je crois que en deux mois Severus et moi étions en symbiose, on communiqué sans se parler pour garder cet même intensité il comprenait toujours ce que je voulait et vice-versa. Je ne sais pas quand est née ce sentiment d'amour que j'ai pour lui , je sais juste que un matin de novembre en me levant je ne pouvait plus nier cet amour grandissant dans ma poitrine. Ce jours la j'ai voulu l'éviter ne pas le voir mais ce jours là comme chaque jours, on allas dans les cachots, je fus gêner de le regardais dans les yeux car c'étais pour moi une arme, comme si il pouvait sonder mon esprit d'un regard. Ce jour là comme chaque jours on c'est regarder dans les yeux, et ce jours là comme chaque jours on c'est séparer difficilement pour faire semblant de ce vouer une haine inter-maison.

Je continu de marcher dans les cachots, sombrant toujours plus dans les ténèbres des souvenirs. J'arpentais les couloirs que j'avais fouler tant de fois de mes pieds, pour m'arrêter la ou nous étions a l'abris Severus et moi, je m'assis au sol à fixer le mur contre lequel Severus était assis vingt sept ans auparavant? c'est comme si les scènes ce dérouler à nouveau devant moi, on m'a dit un jours de ne pas vivre dans le passé mais je n'ai que ça, ce son pour moi des moments intenses ou l'êtres aimée était près de moi.

C'est vrai je n'avais pas étais toujours très gentils, ce jours là je m'étais disputer avec mon frères, nous nous disputions jamais d'habitudes je me ranger de son coté quand sa dégénérait, et ce jours là, tout ce passa inhabituellement, Sirius avait fait une blague débiles sur Severus dans le couloir , et comme a chaque fois je ne dit rien, sa avait finis en bataille Serpentard/Gryffondor, et rien a faire pour les empêcher j'avais beau tirer sur la manche de mon frères pour qu'il se taise lui donner des petit coups il continuer, emportant James et Peter dans cet haine, qu'ils n'avaient de cesse d'attiser comme un feu ardent détruisant toute barrière se mettant en travers de son chemin, même Remus n'avait guère plus de résultats que moi, les deux groupes c'étais former et j'étais la au centre d'une querelles idiote mais le pire c'est que Severus lui renchérissait, ce fus la goutte d'eau certes minuscules mais dévastatrice, ma colère ce déversa. Je mis une gifle a mon frère qui eu enfin le plaisir de m'accorder toute l'attention que je demander, le bruit retentit dans tout le couloir et le même les Serpentard furent bouche bée, Sirius eu un regard penaud et le pire c'est qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal alors je lui hurlas dessus **"Non mais tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, tu dis toujours que tu te venge ou je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs mais c'est toi qui attise cet haine infâme que les maison ce porte, tu ne peux pas les ignorer,non, Monsieur ce croit tout permis, tu insulte nos ancêtre qui ont été a Serpentard, tu peut être fière d'être Gryffondor mais tu es plus un vil serpent, je me demande comment tu peut être mon frère a croire que j'ai hériter de ton cerveau en plus du mien à la naissance. Même moi qui suis fière de mon blason je n'insulte pas les autres pourquoi tu peux pas comprendre que c'est pas la maison qui fais la personne." ** Mais étant toujours en colère je décider d'éclaircir les chose avec Severus. **" Et toi tu es pareil, je te croyais assez intelligent pour ne pas répondre au premiers idiot qui passe mais je me tromper apparemment, je sais que tu pense que cette bonne guerre est débile, on se l'est assez répéter, mais je viens de me rendre comptes que tu tiens juste a ton image de petit Serpentard, tu ne mérite pas toute l'attention que je te porte finalement j'aurais peut-être du rester dans ma tour le jours on tu es venu me parler, parce que je ressent juste de l'animosité a ton égard maintenant, je savais que tu me décevrait un jours Severus mais franchement te jeter dans une mêler contre mon frère c'étais pas la meilleur choses a faire."  
**Je leurs lança a tout deux un regards de reproches avant de partir en lançant un: **Vous me décevez vraiment tout les deux. **C'est sur j'avais abuser sur les bord mais je voulais des mots qu'ils retiennent tous les deux et ce jours là comme chaque jours j'étais partis dans ce labyrinthe lugubre que sont les cachots, la colère passer les larmes vinrent, Sirius, mon frère, ma moitié la personne qui me paraissait la plus censé de cette planète, et Severus, mon ami, l'homme que j'aimais, qui me maintenait encrer dans ce monde ou sans lui je serai devenu folle. Ce jours là dans les cachots, c'était le bruit, le bruit de mes sanglots, le bruit de pas courants derrière moi, pourtant impossible de me retourner pour faire face à l'onyx de ses yeux. Ce jours là, il me parla choses qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, il s'en foutait que je ne le regarde pas, il ce confondait en excuses,me suppliant de garder confiance en lui et je voulait le croire, mes larmes se tarirent, je me retournais lentement, nos yeux ce rencontrèrent, il se refléter dans ses yeux la tristesse que j'avais dans les miens, ce jours la il me prit dans ses bras me promettant de toujours être la pour moi si je ne l'abandonner pas, ce jours là il m'a promit de me rejoindre dans le train après les vacances, Ce jours là était le jours de mon départ, ce jour là c'étais le jours de ma disparition.

J'étais assise dans le couloirs haletantes les souvenirs revenait me faisant mal, je pleurer, dans un couloir et comme dans le passé j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je tremblais, la personne s'agenouilla devant mon je fermé les yeux, je sentis une main me relevait la tête et avec courage j'ouvris les yeux tombant dans l'onyx des siens.

Severus, mon Severus.


End file.
